Sex For Breakfast
by DanaIsis
Summary: Alcide makes breakfast, but that soon turns into something much more yummy... Alcide/OC oneshot


_Fresh rain, fresh pine trees and…fresh smell of homemade waffles;_ that was the smell I was pleasantly woken up to as I lay in mine and Alcide's bed. I rolled over to my back, my head feeling the side where my fiancé slept to feel it was cooling; he must've been up much earlier than. I sat up and glanced around the brown themed room.

I swung my legs over the bed and slipped my bare body into my beige terry cloth robe as I made my way into the kitchen portion of the small apartment. Alcide was standing at the counter, nude from the hips up with his standard jeans covering his lower half. His full height of six feet seven inches were more than enough for me, I was in love with his broad shoulders, is narrow hips, and his bulky arms—not to mention that beard he had going on there. I really loved a beard on a man…

"You know," I said as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "That is really some way to wake up a girl in the morning."

I heard his deep chuckle, and the side of my face felt the vibrations through his back as he made his rumbling chortle. "I figured you'd love it," he said turning to show me what he had prepared for breakfast.

I looked down on the counter to see waffles "_Alcide __Heurveaux's__ Famous Homemade Waffles_," I said looking at the plate with two slices of melting butter and a thick slab of syrup covering my waffles—just the way I like it.

"Of course," he said as he brought the plates over to the table, setting them next to each other for us to eat. He walked back over to me, towering over my five feet frame so easily, his large arms came around me to pull me into him; he had always smelled of pine and cedar. "Besides why make a full course breakfast when the girl I'm in love with is content with—waffles."

"See that's why I love you," I said as I reached up on the tips of my toes to kiss him softly, which he turned into a much more passionate kiss than I'd expected. "What about breakfast?"

"That can wait, this can't," he said as he kissed me harder and soon my bum was pressing against the edge of the kitchen table.

"Kitchen table? How cliché Mr. Heurveaux," I snickered as the table kept scooting further and further—him and his dumb wolf weight.

He looked down at me and snickered, "oh shut up." I yelped as he lifted me off of the floor, and cradled my legs and back in his arms as he made his way for the living room.

He set me down on my feet, my hands immediately went to the strap on my robe, but Alcide had beaten me to it—he even had his jeans off before me…_werewolves and their damn speed_…

His hands had went to my back and he lifted me against his naked body, my feet were a good foot and a half from the ground as his hands caressed my back and fisted in my hair, my own hands wounding themselves in his locks of dark hair. I could directly feel his rigid member pressing against my mound and the bottom of my abdomen.

With a plop Alcide fell onto the couch, his hold still on me as I lay on top of him. I kissed him deeper and swung a leg over him so that I was straddling his body. When the tip of him had touched only my lower lips, he let loose a deep growl that I loved.

I smirked and brushed myself up against him again—teasing him. Looking down at him he opened his eyes and glared daggers at me. "Tease me again woman and you'll be—oh God…"

I had slipped him into me and he shut up. His face was contorted in pleasure as was mine as I began to rock up and down on him ever so slowly—it felt so good.

My eyes scrunched as I held myself up by pressing against Alcide's right pectoral. When I sat up, the feeling had intensified much more than when my chest was against his. I had on hand on the back of the couch and one pressed against him. His hands were gripping my hips and gently moving them against him as I grinded down on him.

"God Erica," he said as one of his large hands moved up my side, kneaded my breast, caressed my neck and rest against the side of my face. "You look so beautiful." He breathed out as he moved his own hips up to meet mine.

I smiled and let my head loll backwards as I closed my eyes and made love to the number one man in my life. My long black hair swept the lower half of my back as I did so, gasping in and out as had increased my rocking.

Alcide was looking at me the entire time as I brought my head back up and eyed him lustfully and lovingly. "I love you," I said as I bent down to kiss him tenderly, pecking his lips multiple times, sometimes even giving his lips a little nibble with my teeth, rewarding me with another one of his animalistic growls. I believe he liked that because he had sped up thrusting up into me and reciprocated with biting my own lip—I actually liked it.

I had begun kissing him more passionately now, gripping the side of his face as I caressed his earlobes and moved to kiss his jaw, bearded chin, and thick neck that was lightly sheened with beads of sweat. His hands were massaging my breasts into bliss. God how I loved those hands of his…they could do wonders.

And they did do wonders as he had taken the liberty of giving care to that nub of senses at the roof of my heat. His thumb rotating the nerve button into making that heat in my core rise even higher, the tightening of my body made my moans louder and Alcide's growls deeper. We were both oh so close.

Now I was riding him much faster than before. So much more I had to place both hands on his shoulders to steady myself so that I wouldn't fall off of the couch. I assume Alcide had taken note of that because it was him who flipped us—not completely—but to where my entire body was on the back of the couch, my right leg was draped across his hip, and the side of my face was on the arm rest.

My hand was dragging up his back in long scratches that would bleed minimally then repair themselves in an instant. He was pounding into me so hard and fast I had begun pleasurably whimpering, the start of tears of delight forming in the corner of my eyes as Alcide made love to me.

All it took was a new angle of his hips and an increased thrust of his member to send me to that special place that he only knew about. I cried out as I felt my stomach tighten and then explode as I orgasmed. My legs and arms wound themselves tightly against Alcide's body that wasn't showing it was stopping until he too had relieved himself. He kept driving into me that I had experienced both a second and third orgasm. I was well on my fourth when I finally felt him shatter against and inside of me.

His growls no longer had the hint of humanity in them; they were pure, savage, beastly growls that were emanating from his throat. I loved this part of it all. Alcide had slowly, _very_ slowly slowed down to where he was just producing small spasms of his jerking hips, and soon he stopped and was just breathing deeply against me.

"That was amazing," I said to him as I lay against him, the cool breeze from the slightly open window hitting my glistening back and making a nice chill that contrasted what had just transpired on this couch in the living room.

He just agreed with a throaty grunt and nod of the head. He looked down on me and kissed my forehead. "I love you Erica."

"I love you too," I said as I looked up at him lovingly. Then soon my rumbling stomach just had to go and ruin the moment.

"Now how's 'bout those waffles?"

**Gift, once again, teehee.**


End file.
